


Fire and Ice

by Emospritelet



Series: Extracurricular [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Everyone gets well and truly laid, Fingerfucking, Multi, No Angst, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Follow-up to San Francisco.  Professors Rush and Gold are somewhat more comfortable in their relationship with Belle French, and whilst at a snowbound hotel for a conference, she decides to try something new.  With both of them.  Winner of Best Threesome in The Espenson Awards 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [San Francisco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412865) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 



> I love this non-angsty smut verse! Okay, I've been meaning to write this one for a while, but the muse abandoned me until Christmas. This is kind of a late Christmas present for my husband, who prompted the thing in the first place. My first fic of 2017 - Happy New Year!

****Rush let his head drop forward with a sigh as the heat of the sauna permeated his body.  It had been a long day already, and it was only three-thirty.  The hotel at which he and a number of the Berkeley professors and students would be staying for the conference was luxurious, and certainly not somewhere he would have stayed had the university not been paying for it.  He was to deliver a paper the next day on black holes and the forces they exerted on the space surrounding them.  Gold was to present a paper too, as he understood it, but Rush wasn’t sure of the subject matter.  He had been looking forward to this conference with his usual mix of arrogant self-assurance in his knowledge in his chosen fields, and nervousness about not being in control when outside of the familiar confines of his lecture hall.

He had arrived at the hotel just outside Denver that morning, having caught a flight out of Oakland International at five forty-five, which meant that he was unable to check into his room, and had stowed his bags at reception.  With the hotel being fairly isolated, and having already sat for hours in the bar drinking coffee and scribbling in his notebook, he visited the on-site gym and took a shower to wake himself up.  He had then discovered the sauna and steam room, and decided to go and relax for a while to let the cramped muscles of his back and shoulders unwind.  He was now sitting on the top deck of the slatted wooden benches, his feet resting on the lower level.  The place was empty, and he was surprised to find that the sauna was every bit as useful for scribbling down his thoughts as the bar, despite the lack of caffeine available.

He set down his notebook and pencil and stretched his arms out in front of him, rolling his shoulders a little.  The heat was welcome, and he threw a little more water onto the hot rocks before leaning back and letting his head thud against the slatted wooden wall of the sauna, sighing as he relaxed.  As much as he ever _could_ relax, of course.  He had slept for around two hours the previous night, and he intended to have a stiff whisky or two in the bar that evening, to ensure he got some sleep to fortify him for the following day.  Students would be attending, and he was prepared for glazed looks from some and probing questions from others, as well as being bombarded with questions about his previous research papers at the drinks reception afterwards.  While he enjoyed teaching, and feeding enquiring minds, it was exhausting at times, and enforced networking with his peers was possibly the worst part of the job.

Of course, he was well aware that Belle French was one of the students that would be attending the conference.  So there was that.

The squeak of the gym door made him open his eyes, and he wrapped the towel he was sitting on around his waist, tucking one end in to keep it closed.  There was a minute or two of silence, and he was about to relax back again when the sauna door opened and Gold stepped inside, one of the same white towels tucked around himself.  Rush was surprised to see that he was carrying a bottle of whisky and a glass, and Gold blinked at him.

“Rush,” he said, by way of greeting.

“Gold.”

Gold set another towel down on the bench adjacent to Rush, and the whisky bottle next to it.  He held up the glass.

“Care for one?” he offered.  “There’s a bar upstairs.  I’m sure I can can pinch another glass.”

Rush sat up, interested.  “Wouldn’t say no.  Thank you.”

Gold nodded, setting down the glass and stepping outside the sauna again.  After a minute or two, he returned with another whisky glass, and poured them each a measure before sitting down on the slatted bench adjacent to Rush and handing him the whisky.  Rush took the glass with a nod of thanks and threw some more water onto the hot rocks, listening to it hiss and steam and fill the sauna with a plume of wonderful heat.  Both men groaned in satisfaction, settling on the benches, and sipped at the whisky.

“Was expecting this place to be busier,” remarked Rush, and Gold pulled a face.

“I was supposed to get here an hour ago,” he admitted.  “A bad storm blew in; they’d been expecting it to head away from Denver, but no such luck.  If the weather doesn’t clear we may find ourselves talking to an empty room tomorrow.”

Rush grunted, taking another sip.  The whisky traced smooth fire down his throat.

“Wouldn’t be much different from first class on a Monday,” he muttered, and Gold chuckled.

“Very true.”

“I’ll never understand why they booked this conference in Denver in the middle of bloody winter,” grumbled Rush.  “If any of the students make it I’ll be astounded.”

“You know Belle’s coming, right?” said Gold.  His voice was calm, but Rush eyed him carefully.

“I do,” he said.  “I suppose we should have discussed this before we got here.  Has she discussed any - preferences - with you?”

Gold grimaced, shaking his head.  “No, I thought you were the last to see her.”

“Ah.”  

Rush sat back again, taking another sip of whisky and feeling a little smug.  Certainly their encounter on Saturday night had been an enjoyable one.  He hoped Gold wouldn’t think that meant he’d back off here.  Unless Belle wanted him to, of course.

“Did she give you a present?” Gold asked then.  “She gave one to me.”

Rush raised an eyebrow.  “She did.  What was in yours?”

Gold gave him a wry grin.

“Condoms, lube, latex gloves and a small vibrator,” he said.

“Me too.”  Rush frowned.  “She’s plotting something.”

“Situation normal, then,” said Gold dryly, and Rush chuckled.

“She didn’t drop any hints to me, though,” he added.

“Well, I suppose we’ll leave it up to her,” said Gold.  “She may not even get here, you know, with the storm.  In which case we’ll need to entertain ourselves.”

Rush gave him a flat look.

“If you think I’m playing Scrabble with you in the hotel lounge you can fuck off.”

 

00000

 

“If we ever make it to this fucking hotel I’ll be _amazed_ ,” remarked Ruby, squinting through the blizzard as she tried to stay in the tracks of the car ahead.  “Why the hell did they book this thing in winter?  It’s not like this is some freak unseasonal snowfall, this is Colorado!”

“We’re almost there,” Belle assured her, studying the satnav.  “Take the next right, it’s less than a mile away now.”

Ruby growled something under her breath, and turned the wheel of her car, the back end sliding out before she got it under control.

“ _‘Let’s have a road trip,’_ she said _._ ”  Ruby’s voice was high-pitched and absurdly cheerful as she mimicked Belle.  “ _‘It’ll be fun!’_ she said _._  I _told_ you we should have taken a flight like everyone else!”

“There!” said Belle suddenly, pointing ahead of them.  “That’s the place.”

“Thank God!”  Ruby slowed the car as she turned into the gravel driveway of a large building clad in white stone.

Snow was falling heavily as they got out of the car, and Ruby squeaked in alarm as fat flakes went down the back of her neck.  They bundled their cases out of the trunk as quickly as possible, almost running into the warm, well-lit lobby.  There was a guest standing at the reception desk, talking with a pretty blonde woman in hotel livery.  Belle’s heart thumped as she recognised Gold’s familiar hair and the black overcoat he often wore.  His gold-topped cane was out to the side, supporting his bad leg as he signed something.

“No way I’m making conversation with Gold,” whispered Ruby.  “I’m just gonna get the coats.  Hang on, okay?”

Belle nodded, and shifted from foot to foot, debating whether she should approach him.

“You’re in room 310, Mr Gold,” the receptionist said.  “Here, let me show you to the elevator.  Do you need help with your bags?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Belle watched as he followed the young woman around the side of the check-in desk, and she pulled her suitcase up to the desk, craning her neck to see what he had signed.  A specimen signature, for room service.  Grinning to herself, she picked up a pen and added her own signature beneath, before dropping it onto the desk below.  She straightened as another hotel employee hurried up, this one a young man.

“So sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, and snatched up the piece of paper she had dropped, eyeing it briefly before filing it away.

“I have a room booked under French,” said Belle, just as the blonde woman who had checked in Gold came stalking back.  The young man tapped keys on the computer.

“Okay, I’ll put you in 320, Miss French,” he said.

“You’re lucky to have made it,” observed the woman.  “Storm’s closed the roads, flights have been grounded...  I’d be surprised if we get anyone else here tonight.”

“Well, I hope some of the academics made it, at least,” said Belle, as Ruby trotted up to her side, a bundle of their coats in her arms.

“Only two so far,” confirmed the woman.  “Perhaps we’ll get more when the storm dies down.”

Belle and Ruby shared a glance, and Ruby pulled a face.

“Let’s go and unpack,” she said gloomily.  “Then I’m taking a nap.  And I’m never listening to you and your road trip ideas again.”

Rolling her eyes, Belle collected their key cards and tugged her suitcase around to the elevators, Ruby trailing behind.  The room, when they reached it, was pleasant and comfortable, with twin queen beds and a large TV, and windows that looked out over the dark fringe of pine trees to the mountains beyond.  The snow was piling up outside, a thick carpet of white, and Belle sighed to herself.  The conference was going to be a disaster at this rate.

She looked through the hotel information; there was a gym, pool and sauna, so she could at least spend the afternoon there, unless of course Gold had other ideas.  She knew which room he was in, after all.

Grinning to herself, she checked her reflection in the mirror, dragging a brush through her hair, and announced that she was going to explore.  Ruby was already settling herself on one of the beds with an eyemask, and Belle gave her hand a squeeze before slipping out of the room.  She walked along the corridor with a spring in her step, and rapped her knuckles on the door of room 310.  Much to her surprise, there was no answer, and she was disappointed.  Perhaps he was sleeping, although she doubted it.  

Bouncing up and down on her toes, and unsure what to do, she decided to go down to check out the gym.  If it was decent she’d change and have a run, or something.  She ducked back into her own room and picked up the small sports bag she had packed with her workout clothes and sneakers.  After a moment’s thought she grabbed one of the towelling robes from off the back of the bedroom door.  If there was a sauna, she could happily spend an hour or so letting the heat relax her aching muscles.

There was a bar next to the door down to the gym, and a dark-haired young man with a ready smile was wiping glasses.  His name badge read _Billy_ , and Belle returned his grin as she approached the bar.

“Anyone in the gym?” she asked.  “It seems like I’m almost the only person in this place.”

He chuckled.  “Almost.  Looks as though I’m stuck here with no one to serve.  There are two guys down there.  Both Scottish, weirdly.  What are the odds?”

Belle’s ears pricked up.  What _were_ the odds?  If Rush had made it too, then that made things even more interesting…

She thanked Billy, and trotted down the stairs, opening the door of the silent, empty gym.  There was no sign of either Gold or Rush.  It was clean and cool, stocked with the usual equipment and free weights, and she dropped her bag on one of the benches in the ladies’ locker room.  She paused for a moment, chewing her lip as she thought something over.  Slipping out, she peered around for a moment before sneaking into the men’s locker room, and smiled to herself as she saw Gold’s suit, hanging up and immaculate as ever, and Rush’s familiar brown jacket on a hook beside it.  So.  Both her boys were here.  The question was where…

She crept around to where another door let out onto the pool, but it too was deserted, blue light flickering off the water.  The steam room was also empty, so there was really only one place they could be.  She ducked back through the door, and looked over at the slatted wooden hut that served as the sauna.  She could hear a murmur of voices from it, and grinned to herself.  A plan was forming in her mind: a plan to lift the tedium of waiting for the storm to break.

She trotted back up to the bar, and asked Billy to open a bottle of champagne and charge it to room 310, which he was more than happy to do.  When she asked for three glasses, he raised a curious eyebrow, but to his credit said nothing, and within a few minutes, Belle was making her way back downstairs with an ice bucket under one arm and three plastic champagne flutes swinging from her fingers; Billy had explained that glasses weren’t permitted in the gym and pool area.  She undressed quickly, shoving her things into one of the lockers and slipping the white towelling robe over her naked body.  Grinning, excitement fluttering in her belly, she tiptoed around to the sauna and opened up the door.

Gold and Rush looked up as she entered, their eyes widening, and she smirked as she set down the ice bucket and shut the door behind her.  They were both cradling glasses of whisky, just a small towel around each of their waists, and she enjoyed looking them over for a moment; Rush with his thin frame and messy hair above a week’s growth of stubble, and Gold with his slightly heavier build, clean-shaven and lightly tanned, his cane propped beside him.  Their skin was flushed with the heat, a sheen of sweat covering them, and her eyes followed the path of a bead of perspiration that ran down Gold’s sternum and into the hollow of his navel.  She licked her lips.

“Hey,” she said.  “I heard there was a couple of really hot Scottish guys down here, so I figured I’d come and check ‘em out.”

“Let us know when you find them,” said Gold, with a slanting grin, and she gave him a wry look.

“I brought champagne,” she announced, gesturing at the ice bucket.  “Looks as though you started the party without me, but that’s okay.”

“You brought an ice bucket into a sauna,” said Rush levelly, and Belle shrugged.

“We can turn it into a lesson, if you like,” she suggested, waggling her eyebrows.  “Maybe something around thermodynamics, what do you say?”

Gold clicked his fingers, raising an eyebrow.  “Here.  Let me pour.”

Grinning, she handed him the bottle, droplets of water running down it and dripping on the slatted wooden floor.  He took one of the glasses from her and poured a measure, the champagne running in a thin, foaming stream into the glass.  Handing it back, he took another and repeated the action, giving the glass to Rush before finally pouring one for himself.  Belle climbed onto the bench opposite them and sat back with a sigh, taking a sip of her wine as Gold shoved the bottle back in the ice bucket.

“I think Ruby and I may be the only ones here,” she said.  “The snow was piling up pretty high, we could end up stuck here with nothing to do.”

“No doubt we’ll be able to amuse ourselves,” said Gold dryly, and she bit her lip as she grinned at him.

“No doubt.”

There was silence for a moment.  Belle took a sip of the champagne, feeling the bubbles foam on her tongue.  Gold swilled some around his mouth, and gave an appreciative nod.

“Not bad,” he said.  “Did you bring this with you?”

“No, I charged it to your room,” said Belle carelessly, and Rush chuckled.  Gold’s eyes narrowed, and she felt a tiny thrill go through her.

“You little minx,” he growled, and she giggled.

“Oh, come on!  I don’t often get you both to myself, this calls for a celebration.”

“Well, I suppose I should enjoy this champagne, since I’m paying for it,” he said dryly.

“I’m enjoying it.”  Rush winked at Belle, taking another drink.

“Quite why you decided to bring it into the sauna is unclear,” added Gold, and Belle shrugged.

“I missed you both,” she said innocently.  “Ruby’s asleep, and I had to find a way to occupy myself.  Besides, what’s better than a cold glass of something when you’re all hot?”

Rush gave her a look over the top of his glass, and she grinned wickedly.

“I thought the ice might be - refreshing,” she said, and hooked a piece out between finger and thumb.

Gold watched as she teased open the lapels of her robe, exposing a narrow triangle of her pale chest, and the inner slopes of her breasts.  Her skin was a little flushed, and she pressed the ice cube against herself, droplets of water running down her chest and beneath the white towelling, out of sight.  She let out a tiny sound of contentment, her eyes closing, and his cock twitched with sudden interest.  Belle wriggled her shoulders a little, letting the robe fall open further, exposing her navel.  A bead of water ran into it, and his eyes roamed over her skin, wanting to see more of her.

“Mmm, that’s good!” she breathed, and shrugged the robe open a little further, the belt loosening, the towelling moving aside to reveal her soft pink peaks of her nipples.  She ran the melting ice over herself, making them pucker and harden, and he cast a glance at Rush, who was watching Belle over the rim of his glass.  Gold wondered if he was hiding his own growing erection beneath the towel.  There was a tiny smile on Belle’s face which suggested that she was well aware of what she was doing to them both.  It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she’d put on a show.

“You do realise anyone could walk in,” said Rush, and Gold was gratified to hear a slight shake in his voice.  

“Well, that’s an easy fix,” said Belle, and drew the belt of her robe out of its loops, threading it through the wooden handles of the sauna door and tying it shut.  When she turned back the robe had opened up fully, and Gold let his eyes slide over her body.  She was so beautiful, all her pale skin and the perfect roundness of her breasts and the slight softness of her belly curving down to the dusky skin between her thighs.  She picked up another piece of ice, water dripping from her fingers, and began rubbing it on her skin once more, a tiny hiss escaping her.  Droplets of water ran over her belly and between her legs, and she rubbed lower, her fingertips moving in circles as the ice melted.  One finger dipped between her legs, sliding between her folds, and Gold felt his jaw tighten.

Belle moaned, letting her head roll on her shoulders a little, her index finger sliding up and down, slipping through the wetness that had formed, rubbing over her clit.  She could hear Rush and Gold, their breath coming hard, and she flicked her eyes open to meet Gold’s.  His eyes were dark, his pupils wide, and his mouth a little slack.  She smiled slowly, her fingers still sliding, and her eyes ran down his body, licking her lips at the creases in his skin, the sheen of sweat that she wanted to draw her tongue through.  His cock was tenting the towel wrapped around him, and the sight of it made her heart thump, her mouth watering.  She glanced across at Rush, who was watching her with a dark heat in his gaze.  A heat that she wanted to encourage.

Leaning back on the bench, she slipped a finger inside herself, moaning at the sensation, her other fingers curling and stroking over her soft flesh, spreading her fluids.  She heard a low growl from Rush, and looked over at him with a wicked smile, her fingers sticky with her juices.

“Want a taste?” she asked.

“Yes!” he rasped, and she giggled and got to her feet, letting the robe fall and exposing her naked body. She stretched out her hand, letting him suck her fingers into the soft heat of his mouth, his tongue wrapping around them.  He made a sound of pleasure, sucking off the taste of her, and Belle glanced at Gold, who was watching them with wide eyes dark with arousal.  She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, her excitement rising at the thought of having both of them.  If they would agree to it, of course. Gold licked his lips.

“I - um - I could leave,” he said uncertainly.  “If - if you two want to…”

He gestured between them, and Belle grinned as Rush let her fingers slip from his mouth, kissing her fingertips.  She pushed wet fingers through his hair, ruffling it, and smiled at Gold.

“You _could_ leave,” she agreed.  “But I don’t want you to.  I don’t want either of you to leave.  Is that okay?”

The two men shared a glance, and she was amused by the way they seemed to come to an agreement without speaking a word.

“That’s okay,” said Gold quietly, and Rush nodded, making her smile widen.

“Well then,” she whispered, and leaned in to kiss Rush, feeling his stubble scrape her chin, tasting her own flavour on his tongue.  One hand reached up to cup her, squeezing, and she moaned into his mouth.  She let her hand slide down his chest, brushing over the hardness of his cock beneath the towel, and he gasped as her tongue slipped against his, pulling his mouth free.

“Let me lick you,” he whispered.

Belle grinned, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth before taking a step back and sitting down on the bench opposite Gold.  Rush got off the bench, bending to push her legs apart with his hands on her thighs, his head sliding between them.  She leaned back a little, almost purring as he kissed his way up her inner thigh, his stubble tickling her skin.  She locked eyes with Gold; he was watching her, sipping at his champagne, his breath quickening, and she smiled, closing her eyes with a moan as Rush’s tongue swept between her legs. She raked her fingers through his hair as he licked her, his tongue probing and circling, his hands digging into her hips and tugging her closer.

Gold was hard and straining beneath the towel around his waist, mouth open in wonder at the sight of her. The heat of the sauna had made the curls of her hair wilt, thin spirals sticking to the perspiration on her neck and shoulders.  Her lips were parted, her hands buried in Rush’s hair as he licked at her, his fingers gripping her hips, and the sight of it, of Belle’s rapturous expression, made him want to take himself in hand.  Sweat was beading on her brow and trickling down between her breasts, and she flicked her eyes open and stared at him, her pupils dark with lust.  Her chest was heaving, her lower lip gleaming where the tip of her tongue had wetted it, her cheeks flushing, and Rush let out a low groan of pleasure, a noise that he recognised well from having been in the same position.

“God, sweetheart, you taste fucking good!” whispered Rush.

Gold closed his eyes, imagining that he was there, in Rush’s place, licking the pleasure from her, tasting her on his tongue.  His balls were aching, his cock pushing up against the towel, and he dropped a hand into his lap and rubbed slowly at himself, trying to get some relief.  A moan from Belle made his eyes open, and he watched open-mouthed as her fingers dragged through Rush’s hair, her body undulating, cheeks flushing as her moans increased in pitch.  Oh God, she was going to come, right there in front of him!  He palmed himself through the towel, wanting desperately to touch her, and Belle threw back her head with a cry of joy, her breasts heaving, a sheen of sweat on her skin.  Rush groaned in pleasure as he continued to lick her, his head working as he sought out every drop of her pleasure, and her moans gradually faded as she came down.

Belle sagged back against the wooden wall of the sauna, before jerking forwards again at the shock of the heat against her bare skin.  Her body was flushed and tingling, sweat running down her upper lip, and she pushed her hands through Rush’s hair as she caught her breath.  He lifted his head, sitting back on his heels a little with a smirk on his face, and she grinned at him as he straightened up.  Gold was watching them both, breathing hard, his erection very obvious beneath the towel around his waist, and she kissed Rush briefly before he sat back on the bench and picked up his glass, quirking an eyebrow at her.  She put her head to the side, looking at Gold.

“You okay?” she asked, letting her voice drop low, a little throatiness in there from her arousal.  “You look as though you could do with a little - attention.”

He swallowed, his throat bobbing, and she felt her smile grow.  

“Do you want me to touch you?” she whispered, and he nodded wordlessly.

Slowly, she moved forward, putting her hands on his knees, and slid them up his thighs, moving closer as she knelt on the bench at his feet.  One hand reached out, carefully hooking a finger into the towel at his waist and plucking out the corner of heavy white cotton that had been tucked in there.  His skin was hot, and she took the corner of the towel between thumb and forefinger, opening out first one side, then the other, until he was exposed to her.  She let out a low noise of pleasure at seeing him ready for her, the end of his cock glistening with fluid.  

Locking eyes with him, she ran the tip of her tongue slowly over her lower lip, stroking a finger up the inside of his thigh and circling his balls.  Gold let his head fall back against the wooden wall with a thud and a gasp, and Belle drew the finger up the length of his cock, making it twitch.  Gold growled something under his breath, and she grinned, bending slowly to run her tongue along his length, pulling a strangled noise from him.

“Oh God, sweetheart!” he said desperately, and her grin widened.

“Let me take care of you,” she whispered, and bent her head once more to take him in her mouth, her hands sliding up his thighs to curl around his hips.

Rush watched with wide eyes as Belle sucked at Gold’s cock, the glistening length sliding in and out between her lips.  He was already hard from having licked her to climax, but the sight of her in all her pale beauty, her perfect skin all honey-golden tones in the dim, warm light of the sauna, was enough to make him open up the towel at his waist and grip himself, rubbing gently, the sensations rippling through him.  Gold had let his head roll back, his breathing coming hard in his chest, his hands buried in Belle’s dark curls as she sucked, low sounds of enjoyment coming from her.  He could still taste her on his lips, and he knew that she would still be wet: that if he were to reach between her legs he would be able to slide his fingers deep inside her.  He wanted to touch her, wanted to fuck her from behind while she sucked Gold off, to give her more pleasure, to see if they could all come.  The cramped confines of the sauna would make that all but impossible, though, and so he had to watch, and wait, and wonder what more she would want to do.

Gold seemed to be nearing his peak, the tendons in his neck tightening, groans increasing in volume, the hot air filled with his heavy gasps.  Rush recognised the signs; he knew _exactly_ how good Belle was with that mouth of hers.  He closed his eyes, remembering how she felt, her tongue wrapping around him, her lips sliding, her mouth hot and wet and tight around him, sucking until he thought he’d lose his mind. Beads of precum squeezed from the end of his cock, making it slippery, his hand sliding firmly over the hard length, and he could hear the noises of excitement that Belle was making deep in her throat as Gold neared climax.  He flicked open his eyes, just in time to see Gold thrust upwards with a groaning gasp, before slumping back against the wooden wall of the sauna, his hips still jerking.  Belle sucked enthusiastically, her cheeks hollowing, her throat bobbing as she drank him down, and Rush groaned loudly as he came, hot fluid spurting over his hand and running down his thigh into the towel beneath.

Gold tried to catch his breath, sparks of coloured light still bursting in his vision as Belle let his cock slip from her mouth and settled back on her heels.  She was smirking at him, her eyes bright, and she licked her lips with a flick of her pink tongue as she straightened up and pulled on the robe she had dropped.

“Give me a little more,” she said, holding out her plastic champagne flute.

Gold wrapped the towel back around himself and reached for the bottle with hands that shook slightly.  The ice was almost melted, the bottle sitting in a bucket of water with a few small chips floating in it, but the champagne was still cold.  He could see Rush surreptitiously wiping his hands on the towel before covering himself, and grinned as he poured a little champagne for Belle.  She threw it back, swallowing, and he shuddered with pleasure as he remembered how it had felt to have her mouth on him.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs?” she suggested, and Gold shared a glance with Rush, eyebrows raised.

“My room’s 310,” he said.

“I know.”  She stuck her champagne flute in the bucket.  “Rush?”

“Alright,” said Rush, after a moment of silence.

Well, this should be - interesting.

 

0000

 

They made their way upstairs, dressed somewhat carelessly, the two men with their shirts half-buttoned and their bodies hot and damp.  Billy watched with narrowed eyes from behind the bar, shaking his head in amusement as Belle gave him a cheeky wave, the ice bucket tucked in one arm.  Gold carried the bottle of whisky he had bought, and Rush the glasses, and Belle began kissing them both from the moment the elevator doors closed.  She pressed herself against Rush, smelling the scent of her own musk in his stubble, on his lips, and grasped in the air behind her until she caught Gold’s hand, pulling him against her from behind.  The ping of the elevator bell as it reached the third floor was very loud.

They stumbled from the elevator, Belle snatching a last, hurried kiss from each of them as they left, and made their way down the corridor to room 310.  It took Gold a couple of swipes with his key card to get inside, which Belle supposed wasn’t helped by having her tongue in his ear, but she was too turned on to care.  Eventually the door swung open and they almost fell through into the room.  Rush kicked the door shut behind them, and Belle reached up to kiss Gold hungrily, her hands sinking into his soft hair.  He tasted good, and she let her tongue sweep beneath his before pulling back, her lips shining with his saliva.

“Let’s take a shower,” she whispered, and took both of their hands in hers, tugging them towards the bathroom.

The best thing about having gotten dressed when they left the sauna, Belle reflected, was that she got to undress them again.  They all kicked off their shoes, leaving a trail of trip hazards for when they emerged from the shower, but neither of the men seemed to care, and Belle certainly wasn’t about to stop to stack the footwear neatly in a corner.  The bathroom was identical to the one she and Ruby shared: slate-grey tiles and white porcelain sink, toilet and bath.  The shower was also tiled in slate and fitted with glass doors, but it looked to be big enough for the three of them to share.

Belle began unbuttoning Rush’s white shirt, reaching up to kiss him and letting out a hum of contentment as his tongue stroked against hers.  She could hear Gold turning on the water, and then felt his hands on her back.  His palms slid over her shoulders, and his hair tickled the nape of her neck, the soft press of his lips sending shivers through her.  She moaned into Rush’s mouth, her hands stalling at his waist as Gold bit down gently, his fingers finding the zipper of her dress and drawing it slowly down her back.  His hands slid inside, his touch burning her, and she moaned again as he pushed the dress from her shoulders and down her arms, unhooking her bra as the dress hit the floor.

Rush swallowed Belle’s gasp of pleasure, his tongue sweeping across hers, her flavour sweet in his mouth. She had unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it from his shoulders, so he dropped his arms to his sides for a moment, letting it fall.  Opening his eyes, he could see Gold’s fingers slipping under the straps of her black bra, gently pulling them down, and the bra joined her dress and his shirt at their feet.  He reached up to cup her breasts, squeezing gently, and Belle let out a tiny groan, her tongue circling the inner walls of his lips and making his cock twitch.  He knew there was no way he’d be ready for her any time soon, however, and so he pulled his mouth from hers and kissed down her throat, breathing in the warm scent of her as he gently pinched at her nipples.

Belle hummed in pleasure, letting her head roll back a little, with Gold kissing her neck on one side and Rush the other.  The sensations were incredible: tiny electric surges whenever Rush squeezed her, jolts of arousal when Gold’s tongue swept over her pulse.  She scrabbled at Rush’s belt, tugging it open almost frantically with a clink of metal and plucking at the button of his jeans.  The zipper opened easily, and she pushed the jeans down over his hips.  Letting him kick them off, she turned to Gold, kissing him deeply as she started on his shirt, this one blue silk.  

She loved the different ways her men dressed, Rush with his messy hair and stubble and the shirts and jeans that suggested he didn’t give a crap how he looked, but which never failed to turn her on.  Gold with his designer suits and silk shirts and the way he was always immaculate.  It made ravishing him all the more fun, to see him spent and rumpled and his hair a mess.  Once, she had surprised him at home when he had just gotten back from college.  He had let her into his apartment with a raise of an eyebrow and a twisted little smile, and she had kissed him passionately and ended up sucking his cock right there on the floor of the lounge, his shirt pulled up just enough to give her access.  Then she’d left him lying there with a trail of his fluids on his belly while she went to make them a drink, his eyes wide, as though he was trying to work out what the hell had happened.  The memory made her smirk.

She pushed the shirt from his shoulders, revealing his smooth chest, and broke the kiss, bending to suck a nipple into her mouth.  Gold groaned aloud, his head rolling back, and she smiled against his skin as the nipple puckered and hardened, her tongue rubbing over it.  There was a touch on her hips then, Rush’s thumbs slipping beneath the waistband of her panties, and she sucked harder as they were pulled down to fall at her feet.  Rush pushed himself up against her back, sweeping her hair to the side so that he could bite at the nape of her neck, making her shiver and gasp.  His hand slid across her waist, over her belly, and then down between her legs, and Belle moaned, kissing her way back up Gold’s chest to his throat as Rush’s fingers slipped along her wet flesh, stroking and rubbing and sending waves of sensation through her.

Gold was breathing heavily, his body tingling from the feel of Belle’s mouth on his neck, the sharp pain of her teeth on his skin, the soft wetness of her lips and tongue soothing him.  Her hands were at his waist, unfastening his belt and pants and pushing them down.  The trousers would need to be pressed and possibly cleaned after ending up on the bathroom floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Belle’s mouth was on his ear and her perfect breasts in his palms.  Rush’s hand was between her legs, and whatever he was doing to her was certainly working.  Belle kissed along his jawline, moaning and pushing herself against him, Rush’s hand and arm between them, and Gold turned to catch her lips, his tongue seeking hers.

Steam was starting to fill the bathroom, and he felt Belle tug at his underwear.  He was already semi-hard, but aware that his body needed a little more time to recover, and so he pulled his mouth from hers, letting Belle push his underwear down over his hips.  She cupped him as his boxers fell, her small hand weighing his balls in her palm, the fingers stroking him, and he groaned again.

“I think - I think the shower’s ready,” he gasped, and she grinned up at him, her eyes gleaming.

“You first,” she whispered, and he pulled away reluctantly, opening up the glass door.

The water was hot, and for a moment he turned his face upwards and let the spray pour over him, running his hands over his face and through his hair.  Turning to wet his back, he could see the misty shapes of Belle and Rush through the fogged glass, Belle’s hands pushing Rush’s white boxers down and raising her head to kiss him.  There had been a time that he had thought he would never get used to that, to seeing the woman he loved with her hands on another, but in truth their unconventional relationship had been surprisingly easy to adapt to, and easier still when they had stopped trying to pretend that the other didn’t exist.  Admittedly there were still occasions when he and Rush sniped at one another or tried some sort of pathetic one-upmanship, but it was now more like good-natured posturing than any real rivalry.  It helped that Belle didn’t react to their games with anything more than a roll of her eyes, and that she gave them an equal amount of affection.  He also had to confess that seeing Belle give and receive pleasure was unfailingly erotic.

The door opened then, and Belle stepped in, smiling up at him, her blue eyes shining with love and excitement.  The water flattened her hair to her scalp, and he ran his eyes over her petite figure in all its pale perfection, the curves of her hips and waist, the small mounds of her breasts, the long, shapely legs that she loved to wrap around his waist as they fucked.  Rush entered behind her, tugging the glass screen closed, which made the shower space somewhat cramped, water bouncing off the three of them.  He reached behind him for the shampoo, soaping Belle’s hair with it as Rush bent to kiss her breasts, and Belle made a sound of contentment, leaning back against him as he worked the shampoo into a lather.  She reached for the bottle herself, working a blob into Rush’s scalp to create more of the herbal-scented foam, and Gold stepped back a little to rinse her off, letting bubbles cascade down her back before working through some conditioner.  His fingers stroked through her hair, teasing out the tangles, and Belle brushed foam from Rush’s head, rinsing him clean before turning around.

Rush swept his hands over his head, sending a stream of water down his back.  He stretched out a hand, clicking his fingers at Gold, and the other man opened his eyes, passing over a bottle of shower gel.  It smelt of apples and spearmint, and Rush worked some into a lather in his palm, smoothing it over Belle’s shoulders and down over her breasts and belly.  Belle moaned a little, and he could see over her shoulder that Gold had reached between her legs and was fingering her, his thumb pushed up against her clit, rubbing in circles as Belle gasped for more.  He washed her back with the sweet-smelling soap, his fingers working into her muscles, and Belle let out another moan of pleasure, rolling her shoulders, her breath quickening at Gold’s touch.  It was enough to make his cock harden, and he pressed himself against her buttocks, yearning to be inside her.  Not quite yet, though.

Belle clung to Gold’s shoulders, her breath coming hard in her chest at the touch of his hand, two fingers buried deep inside her and his thumb rubbing at her clit.  It felt _so_ _good_ when they touched her there, both men knowing exactly how to please her, how to bring her off with tongue and fingers and cock until she thought she’d lose her mind.  There was always something new to try, however, and she knew precisely what she wanted to happen between them today.  If they were agreeable, of course.  She moaned again, her cheeks flushing as Gold fingered her, and he bent to kiss her cheek, her ear, her neck, his breath coming heavily through his mouth, hot against her skin.  She could feel how wet she was, slippery with her arousal, his thumb swirling against her, and sensations were building within her, making her grip tighten on his shoulders, her breath quicken, stretching up on her toes to get closer to him.

“More!” she breathed, and he pushed a third finger into her, covering her mouth with his as she moaned loudly.  She closed her eyes, his fingers thrusting into her, imagining that it was his cock, feeling Rush’s kisses at the back of her neck, his teeth sinking into her.  Gold reached up with his free hand, squeezing her nipple, and she came with a loud cry, pumping against him, her heart pounding, her legs trembling.

Gold felt her come, a trickle of hot liquid against his fingers, and he stroked her gently, groaning in pleasure at the feel of her.  Slowly, he withdrew his hand, putting the fingers in his mouth before the shower could wash away the taste of her.  Belle was breathing heavily, her eyes shining, cheeks flushed, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair, cupping his face as she moved closer.

“That was amazing,” she whispered, and reached up to kiss him, their lips parting as she turned to Rush and kissed him in turn.

Gold took a small step back and soaped himself quickly, the extended period of standing unaided playing havoc with his bad leg.  Belle seemed to sense it, reaching around him to turn off the shower once they were all clean, and pushing open the glass door.  She took his hand to help him out, Rush on the other side, and quickly towelled herself off, rubbing the towel over each of them in turn to take of most of the water. He was limping badly when they entered the bedroom, leaning heavily on them both and wincing with the pain.

“On the bed,” she said firmly, and he shot Rush an amused grin at her tone.

“Yes ma’am,” he said dryly, his grin widening at her frown.

He lay back on the wide bed with a sigh of relief, and put his arms behind his head to watch them.  Rush was dividing the rest of the champagne between their glasses, his lean frame silhouetted against the light from the bathroom, and Belle was rummaging in his case, wet hair clinging to her back in twisting strands.

“What are you looking for?” he asked, and she turned her head.

“The present I gave you,” she said, and held up a small box of medication.  “Did you want your painkillers?”

Gold shook his head.  His ankle was nagging at him, but taking pain relief on a stomach empty except for whisky and champagne was guaranteed to make him sick.

“Your present’s in the top pocket,” he said, taking his glass of champagne from Rush with a nod of thanks. “What was it you had planned?”

Belle didn’t answer for a moment, rummaging a little more, then letting out a chortle of delight as she found what she was looking for.  She straightened up, an innocent looking cardboard box in her hands, and shared a look between the two of them as she handed it to Rush.  He looked inside, pulling out a pair of latex gloves with a raise of his brows.

“I had a thought before we came away,” she said, blushing a little.  “I, erm, I want you both.  At the same time.”

“Isn’t that usually what happens when we’re in a bedroom together?” asked Rush, in a dry tone, and she stuck out her tongue at him as she took the glass he offered.

“No, I mean something different,” she said.  “Double penetration.  It might - there could be some - positioning issues, but…”  Her blush deepened.

“Ah,” said Rush, and flicked his eyes over at Gold.

Gold sat up a little, pushing himself up on the pillows on the heels of his hands and reaching for the ballpoint pen and the pad of paper with the hotel logo that sat on the nightstand.  He quickly drew three stick figures, lying on their sides, one spooning up behind the middle figure, the other pressed up against its front.

“Like that?” he asked, holding it up, and Belle raised an eyebrow, looking at Rush, who shrugged.

Gold scribbled again, creating another stick figure position, this time the middle figure on top of and facing another, with the third kneeling behind.  Belle grinned and waggled her eyebrows as he looked up.

“We could flip a coin for who goes where,” he suggested to Rush.

“I can already make a guess at what getting tails means,” said Belle with a snicker.

Rush snorted in derision, and Gold frowned at him.

“What?” he asked coldly, and Rush drained his glass, setting it aside on the dresser and flicking his wet hair out of his eyes.

“You’re going to spend all that time kneeling when your leg’s playing up?” he said.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  You can stay on your back, Gold.”

Gold’s eyebrows drew down.

“Besides,” added Rush, flourishing one of the latex gloves.  “I thought this might bring back too many memories from JFK airport security.”

Gold glared at him.

“We agreed to never discuss that,” he said stiffly, and Rush shrugged, grinning.  Belle giggled, and Gold set aside his glass of champagne with a dull thud.

“Fine,” he growled, not wanting to admit that he was secretly relieved.  It was nice to have Belle on top, anyway.

Rush winked, setting the box of things down on the dresser, and Belle climbed onto the bed at his feet, working her way up on hands and knees.  She bent to kiss his inner thigh, her tongue swirling over his skin, and Gold began to harden at her touch, remembering the feel of her mouth around him.  She kissed her way upwards, her hands sliding over the skin of his stomach and chest, fingers reaching for his nipples as her nose nudged at his balls, and he gasped as she squeezed at him, her tongue darting out to lick up the length of his cock.  His head fell back against the headboard with a thump, and he wriggled lower, inching back down the bed as she kissed and licked, getting him hard for her.  Her tongue moved in a slow, sweeping circle, tracing the shape of his balls, and he groaned as she took one in her mouth, her tongue stroking over the sensitive flesh.

“Let me taste you, sweetheart!” he begged, and she let him fall from her mouth and raised her head, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Pushing herself up on her hands and knees, she made her way up the bed, straddling him at the waist and moving higher, until her knees pressed into the bed either side of his shoulders, her rear perched on his chest.  His breath quickened as she grasped the headboard with both hands, and he ran his eyes over the perfect skin that was right in front of his face.  He breathed deeply, filling his head with the warm scent of her arousal, the dusky pink of her sex only inches from his nose.  Shifting a little to get further down the bed, he reached up to grip her hips and tug her to his mouth, his nose pressing in between her folds as he inhaled.  Belle’s murmur of contentment became a cry of pleasure as his tongue flickered out, sliding through flesh already slippery with her cum.  She tasted as incredible as always, and he swirled his tongue around her clit, explored every tiny fold, pushed up inside her until until he had cleaned up every drop.  He peppered her with soft kisses, his breath coming in pants, his cock hard and ready, and let his head fall back against the bed as she made her way slowly back down.

“Wait!” he rasped, and she paused, straightening up on her knees so that he could run his eyes across her. He sat up then, grasping his champagne and taking a mouthful, before leaning forward to cup her breast and take the nipple in his mouth.  Belle gasped at the sensation, and he imagined how it must feel: cold champagne, soft warm lips and the tingling fizz of the tiny bubbles against her sensitive skin, interspersed with the scrape of his tongue.  

Rivulets of wine trickled down her body where his mouth failed to make a seal, and he started to chuckle as the champagne frothed in his mouth.  It was in danger of going up his nose, so he swallowed it down, licking the last of it from her skin.  Belle snatched up his glass and took a swig, bending to kiss him hungrily, pushing him back down on the bed, the cold wine fizzing in their mouths, their tongues thrusting and sliding.  She swallowed, pulling back from him with her eyes wide and dark, almost panting in her excitement.  A final kiss, and then she moved back down the bed, back between his legs where she had started.  Her mouth was soft and wet, and now cold from the wine, a delicious contrast to the heat of his cock, and he groaned aloud as she took him deep, her lips sliding along his shaft until he hit the back of her throat and felt her close up around him.  The soft pressure of it made him see stars, and he let his head roll back, his hands sinking into the damp curls of her hair.

Rush watched Belle work her magic, her beautiful rear end sticking up in the air, his own arousal almost enough to make him burst.  He had taken everything out of her little box of supplies, setting the bottle of lube and the latex gloves on the dresser along with the packet of condoms.  Flicking his gaze to Gold, he could see that his eyes were closed, his breath heavy and rapid, and Rush let out a brief whistle, making him look up.  Holding up the small bullet vibrator, Rush tossed it over, and Gold snatched it out of the air as Belle straightened up and turned, beckoning to him, saliva glistening on the swell of her lower lip.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, and he was on the bed in a moment, kneeling before her, the other items scattered on the sheets beside them, his arms going around her and his mouth finding hers.

There was the faintest taste of musk on her tongue, a hint of salt, a familiar flavour from their kisses in the sauna, and from other times they had spent together.  Gold’s flavour.  Belle moaned into his mouth as he touched her between the legs, finding her wet and ready, his fingers sliding inside her easily.  He felt like the luckiest bastard in the world that she was his, that she wanted him, and if she was also Gold’s, if he had to share her, he didn’t really care.  The two men had long been in silent agreement that whatever made Belle happy was the most important thing, and some months into their relationship, he had been surprised to find that he was also happy.  It wouldn’t stop him from trying to put one over on Gold every now and then, but frankly the other man was just as bad, and Belle would merely sigh and shake her head in rueful amusement if they started bickering.

He deepened the kiss, and she reached to the side, grasping Gold’s cock in her hand and tugging at it, and Rush felt himself harden further at the feel of her, the warm, soft wetness against his fingers.  She let her tongue wrap around his, her other hand trailing down over his chest and between his legs, cupping his balls and making him gasp against her.  She stroked him gently, her nails scratching a little and making him hiss with desire, and then her hand wrapped around the rigid length of his cock, sliding against the smooth skin, the ball of her thumb rubbing over the head and spreading the fluid there.  Rush groaned in pleasure, his fingers slippery with her juices, desperate to be inside her, to fill her, to _fuck_ her.  She shuffled closer to him, moving his hand a little and letting the tip of his cock brush up against her wet flesh, his fingers spreading her fluids along the thick shaft.  He could sense that Gold was watching them, and Belle pulled her mouth from his with a wet, smacking sound, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dark with lust.

“Ready?” she whispered, and he nodded, his breathing unsteady.

He let his fingers slip from her, sucking them clean and wiping them almost dry on his bare leg.  Belle straddled Gold, bending her head to kiss him as Rush opened up one of the condoms, rolling it on and reaching for the glove.  It took a while to get it on his right hand, his fingers still somewhat damp, but he managed it.  Moving closer on his knees, he put his hands on Belle’s hips, holding her steady as she guided Gold’s cock inside herself and sank down onto him with a moan.

 _“Fuck!”_ gasped Gold, and she chuckled, settling herself more comfortably and glancing over her shoulder.

“Okay,” she said softly.

Rush shuffled closer, pressing himself up against her and reaching for the bottle of lube.  He squirted a liberal amount onto his gloved fingers, thick white liquid flowing down over his hand, and spread it with his other hand, reaching around to fondle Belle between the legs as she moved, her hips rocking gently, Gold buried deep inside her.  She moaned at his touch, and he moved his hand up to cup her breast, gently pinching her nipple and making her yowl.  Rush let his arm slip, gripping her around the waist and pulling himself up against her, his chest pressing against the soft skin of her back.  He could feel the tiny pearl of her clit beneath his fingers, and he traced around it with a fingertip, drawing a gasp from Belle, Gold moaning as she rocked against him.

Belle was lost in a world of pleasure, the blood pumping hard as she moved, her cheeks flushed and sweat beginning to form on her upper lip.  She had braced herself on Gold’s chest, and as Rush removed his hand from between her legs she bent forward to allow him better access.  Fingers were gently tracing the curves and hollows of her body, sending shivers through her, and Gold raised his head to kiss her, his mouth hot and sweet.  She was moving slowly, rocking gently, feeling his thick cock sliding in and out of her.  There was another sensation then, cold wetness against her tight rear opening, and she gasped as Rush drew a tiny circle around it with the tip of his finger, the lube increasing the sensation.

“Yes!” she whispered, and then he was pushing inside, slowly, one finger easing into her.  Belle let out a cry as the finger sank in up to the knuckle, clenching around Gold and making his head jerk up off the pillow.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart!” he gasped, and she let out a giggle.

“Feels so _good_!” she whispered.  “Fucked and fingered by the men I love.  Luckiest woman alive.”

His eyes grew tender then, and he cupped her cheek with his hand, stretching up to kiss her again before falling back.  Rush began gently moving the finger in and out of her, and Belle closed her eyes with a moan, trying to keep her gentle, steady rhythm.  There was a cold trickle as more lube was added.

“Another?”

Rush’s voice was a little hoarse, his breathing unsteady, and she nodded, glancing over her shoulder to catch his eye and smile.  She felt a second finger against her, this one easing its way in more slowly, stretching her, allowing her time to adjust.

 _“Oh!”_ she breathed, as it slid fully inside, and his other hand rested on her back, a warm, familiar weight.

“Is that good, sweetheart?” he whispered, and she nodded furiously.

The fingers inside her began to move, slowly thrusting in and out, and she moaned loudly, the sensations making her head spin.  Gold was arching his back a little, his hands stroking down her back, and she let her forehead drop onto his chest, breathing in his scent, her tongue stroking over his skin and making him groan.  She sucked at his nipple, her lips pulling at the hardened flesh, moaning in turn as Rush’s fingers pushed inside her.  She raised her head a little, looking over her shoulder, and his eyes were dark and intense, his breathing heavy.

“Ready?”

His accent was thick with arousal, his voice a throaty rasp, and she nodded, turning back to Gold as the fingers slipped out of her.  She heard the stretch and snap of the latex glove as he pulled it off, and felt the coldness of the lube once more, a silky, tingling sensation against her skin.  Rush was pressed up against her, positioning himself, the head of his cock teasing her opening, and she stilled for a moment.  He was careful, easing slowly into her, and she let out a long, low cry as he gently pushed all the way inside.

“ _Fuck_ , I can feel that!” gasped Gold, his breathing ragged.

Rush had paused, waiting for her to adjust to the feel of him, and she took a moment to relax a little, her body unused to the intrusion, to the feeling of being penetrated in both places.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded.

“Slowly,” she whispered, and began to rock once more, Rush’s hands resting lightly on her hips as he moved, his cock sliding in and out of her.  The sensations were incredible, something that straddled the border between pain and pleasure sending heat and shivers rippling through her, fire and ice, and she moaned again, sinking her teeth into Gold’s chest before pushing herself up on her hands a little and sinking her fingers into his hair, tugging him upwards for a wet, passionate kiss. She could feel his entire body trembling, and she knew he was close.

“Oh, yes!” she breathed.  “Come for me, love!”

In answer, Gold snaked his hand down between them and she yelped in surprise as the tiny bullet vibrator pressed against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her.

“Oh, you bastard!” she hissed.  “Oh _fuck_ , that’s incredible!”

He was grinning in that sly, contented way he often did, rubbing the bullet against her wet flesh, but she knew he was almost there, knew that he’d come soon.  She could feel herself nearing her peak, and she wanted to take him with her, take them both with her if she could.  She lost herself in sensation: the feel of them inside her, sliding against her, and the slippery feel of the lube and her own arousal easing their way. The warmth of Gold’s hand on her belly and the delightful buzz of the vibrator against her clit.  The feel of Rush’s hands stroking around her body to cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples and sending jolts of electric pleasure through her.  The wet heat of Gold’s mouth, and the taste of champagne on his tongue. The warm musk of their scents, mixed with hers, and the sounds they made as they thrust together.  The look of almost pained concentration on Gold’s face as he tried to hold off his climax, and the way his body was starting to shudder with the pressure of it, his eyes closed, lower jaw trembling.  It was too much, too much, and she let the wave rise up and take her, letting out a loud cry as she came hard.

Gold felt her clench around him, felt her come.  He could still feel the pressure and movement of Rush’s cock against his own, their thrusts becoming erratic as Belle pumped against them.  She was still moaning, and writhing, and Rush was growling profanities from behind her, and he could feel Belle’s hot fluids coating the length of his cock and it was _so fucking good_.  Her fingers found his nipples, twisting and pinching, and the sensation went straight to his groin.

“Oh _fuck_ , I have to, I have to!” he groaned, and let out a hoarse shout as he came, pulsing inside her, his seed squirting up into her as she licked up the length of his throat, her teeth nipping his jaw.  Belle collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath, Rush falling with her, and for a moment they lay still, listening to the sounds of their ragged breathing, their bodies slippery with sweat.  She was pressing sleepy kisses to his chest, her damp hair sticking to his skin and getting in her mouth, and he smiled lazily as she huffed air, trying to free strands from her lips.  He could feel himself shrinking inside her, his body heavy and sated, and after a moment Belle pushed herself up on her hands and looked over her shoulder at Rush.

“You’re not done,” she said softly, and he smirked.

“Missed my cue,” he quipped, and she giggled.

“Let me roll over and you can give me an encore,” she said, winking.

Rush put a hand on her back, the other reaching down to grasp the base of the condom as he slowly pulled out of her, making her moan.  He stepped off the bed and plucked a tissue from the box on the dresser, using it to slip off and wrap the condom as Belle eased herself up off Gold and rolled onto her back.  The two of them were sweaty and spent, Gold with an arm over his eyes, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath, and Belle looking adorably flushed and sleepy, a wide, contented grin on her face.  He tossed the tissue paper ball into the waste paper bin, returning her grin as she reached for him.

“Fuck me, love!” she breathed.

Rush climbed onto her, pushing her legs apart and bending his head to kiss her, his hands sliding over her curves as he pushed inside her.  She was a well of heat and liquid, so wet that he almost slipped out again, filled with Gold’s cum and her own juices, and he sank deep into her with a groan of pleasure, her legs wrapping around him and squeezing tight.  He thrust against her, his pelvis rubbing where he knew she needed it, his hair giving her the friction she wanted, her body already sensitive from her orgasm.

“Oh _God_!” she moaned, fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he quickened his pace a little.

“Ah, _fuck_ , you’re incredible!” he growled.  “You feel so _fucking_ good, Belle!”

She sucked at his neck in response, her tongue swiping over his skin and making him groan, and he could see that Gold was watching them, his eyes shadowed by his forearm.  Belle arched up into him, her body tensing, and he kissed the base of her throat, his tongue tasting her sweat, his nose full of the scent of her.  He could feel his climax approaching, his body shaking, and she was letting out tiny moans beneath him, the sounds growing in pitch.

“ _Fuck,_ sweetheart, I’m gonna come!” he whispered desperately.  “I’m gonna come inside you!”

“Yes!” she gasped, clinging to him.  “Come for me!  Come hard!”

He let go with a long groan of ecstasy, pouring himself inside her, light flooding his brain and flushing his skin and making goosebumps dance across his flesh.  He could sense Belle coming too, her nails raking his back and her cries loud in his ears.  She was tugging at him, pulling at him, drawing his seed deep inside, and when it was over he collapsed onto her, drained and exhausted, his body tingling from head to toe. Belle rubbed her head against him, kissing his unshaven cheek and stroking his hair, and he drew deep, shaking breaths as his heart thumped, trying to calm himself.  

“That was wonderful,” she whispered.  “You’re both amazing, do you know that?  I thought my head was going to explode.”

“Not sure mine didn’t,” grumbled Gold, and poked Rush with a foot.  “You may have to deliver my paper tomorrow.”

“I’d probably do a better job,” said Rush, and yelped as Belle pinched his left nipple.

“Play nice,” she chided.  “I’m too tired to spank you.”

He chuckled, amused, and kissed her neck.  The air was cool against his skin as his perspiration dried, and he shivered a little.

“We should get into bed,” he murmured.

“Seconded,” said Gold, running his hands over his face with a sigh.

Belle nodded, and Rush gently pulled out of her, standing up and grabbing at the bedclothes to pull them down.  She managed to get under the covers first, scooting backwards up the bed on her hands and feet and slipping underneath the blankets in a trice.  Rush was next, his arm sliding around her as he spooned up against her back with a contented sound.  Gold was last, somewhat weary as he stood on his bad leg, and when he finally lay down on her other side she pulled him to her for a long, slow kiss, before nestling against his chest with a sigh, blissfully happy in the arms of the men she loved.

It had taken a while for the two of them to be entirely comfortable with the relationship, and she was aware that there was still a certain amount of sniping that went on, not unexpected with egos the size of theirs. But, God, how she loved them!  And each not a bit more than the other.  Rush with his single-minded intensity and the way she would sometimes wake in the middle of the night to find him working.  The way he let her coax him back to bed for a hot, passionate fuck, after which he would usually sleep contentedly for the rest of the night, Belle nestled by his side.  Gold with his cooler, calmer nature and his love of the finer things in life, who would happily spend a lazy Sunday morning with her spread out on his bed while he made her come over and over before sliding inside her to take his own pleasure.  The way all three sometimes went out to dinner together, or ate at Gold’s place, and the way the two men would start arguing over some new scientific discovery, leaving her to roll her eyes and go to bed, announcing that they could join her when they were done being nerds.  On the whole, she couldn’t be happier.  It made her hope that they could continue like this.  It made her hope that, one day, they could make a proper life together.

Gold kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes crinkling in an affectionate smile, and she grinned back, feeling lazy and sated.

“I love you both,” she whispered.

“Love you,” murmured Rush.

“Likewise,” said Gold.  He reached over her to flick Rush’s shoulder.  “I only tolerate you, however.”

“Well, fuck you too,” said Rush dryly, and Belle giggled, snuggling against Gold’s chest and feeling the heat of Rush’s skin against her back.

“I think we should move in together,” she said, and felt both of them start.

“What?” asked Gold weakly, and she raised her head.

“All of us,” she said.  “I don’t mean right _now_ , I mean when I graduate.  We can all get a place together and take turns to cook breakfast and take out the garbage, and we can spend our nights cuddled up in bed and I can give you both blowjobs on Sunday mornings.”

“Do I get my own room?”  Rush’s voice was muffled by her hair.  “He snores.”

“I do not!” snapped Gold, frowning.

“We each get a bedroom,” said Belle, nuzzling him.  “And you two each get an office and I turn one of the spare rooms into a library…”

“This house is getting bigger by the second,” remarked Gold.

“...and we have a garden and we all eat dinner together on Saturday nights, and we buy a really good selection of wine,” she went on.  “And we get three cats.  Or possibly a dog, I haven’t ironed out the details.”

Rush chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

“What do you think?” she asked, and he trailed his lips across her shoulder, making her shiver.

“I think we should talk about this when we’re not naked and sticky,” he said.

“Agreed,” said Gold.  “I want to hear more about this house you have your eye on.”

“I didn’t say I’d seen one!” protested Belle, leaning back to look at him.  He was grinning at her.

“But you have.”

She snuggled back down again.  

“Maybe,” she conceded.  “Or maybe I just love you both and I’m thinking about the future.”  

She slipped a leg between his, tucking her foot behind his calf and enjoying the warmth of their bodies against hers.

“We could take a look next weekend,” murmured Rush, sliding his hand down over her hip, and she smiled.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” agreed Gold, and her smile widened, a happy sigh escaping her.  

Perfect.  They were perfect.


End file.
